The Thief who stole the Princess' heart
by SereneStarfire
Summary: Silver, known as the infamous thief of Robin Hood, becomes an alliance with the new King's daughter, Blaze. But her father is on the hunt for Silver, determined to capture him at any cost. Is this love off-limits? Silvaze. Rated T just in case for future battles and therefore violence.
1. Off the Hook

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic series. Hope you enjoy!**

A sudden blur swept through the Sherwood Forest of Nottinghamshire, England. The blur's shape changed, and became a figure, standing by the trees. This particular figure happened to be the unmistakable heroic outlaw, a thief who stole from the rich and gave to the poor. His trademark green hooded cloak, and a brown satchel slung over his shoulder , a sheath that beheld a sword and a bow upon his back made him recognizable anywhere. The hedgehog had five quills at the front, and two at the back. His fur was a silvery white, and he had unforgettable golden eyes. He was known as 'Robin Hood', a name he used to avoid being tracked, and he was most famous for being a master thief, skilled swordsman and archer.

On that particular day, his eyes had been set on the Royal castle, which was located in the heart of Sherwood Forest. No doubt the King's brother, known as Shadow, will be on a hunt for the thief. He had taken control whilst the real King, Sonic, had taken off for Battle. Despite all of the well trained guards, the thief's biggest fear was the Sheriff of Nottingham, a vibrant red, purple eyed Echidna that had a reputation for catching any criminal that was on the 'King' Shadow's Most Wanted List. As Silver, his real name, scanned the trees' shadows, he determined it was safe to proceed. Levitating himself into the air, he inhaled deeply and made his way through the wooded area, his sword ready to be drawn from his sheath at any given moment.

The Sherwood village, which was a mile from the King's castle, was peaceful, only a couple of residents were out of their stone huts, the rest were inside. Silver dropped by an evergreen tree, which had a WANTED posted nailed to it. He took a closer look, and a highly accurate drawing of Silver was apparent, with the words "Robin Hood: The King's most Wanted Thief." printed underneath his picture. Wordlessly, he tore it down, even though almost everyone in England had heard of 'Robin Hood'. Silver couldn't help but scoff at 'The King's most Wanted Thief'. The real King, Sonic, had always seemed to turn a blind eye to Silver's doings, and if he was ever to be caught, the King would allow him to run free. It was only now that the King's brother, Shadow, had taken over the Kingdom that the capture of 'Robin Hood' had become much more intense.

Shaking away his thoughts, the hedgehog heard a cluster of tapping from horse's hooves approach the village. He automatically assumed that it was Shadow's Knights travelling to the castle, and levitated himself into the tree, his green cloak and hood disguising his light fur well. His golden eye kept watch on one of the most viscious knights, Sir Jet. The hawk jumped down from his steed, and walked a frail old, yellow rabbit who was setting out his family's laundry onto a wooden plank upon the muddy ground. Jet disrespectively trampled on the old rabbit's laundry, before lifting his visor and revealing ice blue eyes. He pulled out a roll of parchment, and unravelled it, revealing it as the Most Wanted poster.

"Have you seen this hedgehog?" Sir Jet asked, his voice intimidating as he thrust the parchment in the old rabbit's face.

"No, no. P-please, I don't want any trouble!" The old rabbit begged, kneeling before the knight. Jet cackled, kicking the frail rabbit over, and leapt back onto his horse, closing his visor. Silver had to resist the urged to help the man at that second, or he would risk being caught.

"Onwards!" He cried, and his steed neighed, and Jet and his band of knights headed towards the castle.

As soon as they were out of sight, Silver jumped out of the tree and ran towards the old yellow rabbit. The male looked up in surprise. "R-Robin Hood!" He exclaimed quietly. Silver nodded, placing a finger over his own lip, and the rabbit nodded. "They're looking for you." The rabbit continued as Silver helped him to his feet.

"I know. Don't worry." The white hedgehog nodded. "I am going to the castle, and I promise you, I shall bring gifts far greater than you could ever imagine."

The old rabbit's grey eyes sparkled. "Bless you!" He cried, as Silver ran towards the heart of the forest.

A determined look appeared on the young thief's face as he was faced with an incredible challenge. The stone wall surrounding the castle reached 12 metres in height, and at least 6 metres thick (including the hollow inside where some of the Guards roamed). Of course, before this was a deep, dangerous river that circled the castle, but that was almost too easy to cross for Silver. After levitating himself over the water, he pulled his bow from the back of his cloak, pulled out an arrow from the side of his satchel and began to search around the castle, in hope to find somewhere he could enter.

Half an hour and no luck, Silver sighed. This was proving to more more diffcult than he imagined, there was too many Knights guarding the castle walls for Silver to climb over. At that moment, a loud 'ding-dong' of a bell echoed through the castle, and the knights left their posts. Silver assumed this was for them to swap over, and stand guard somewhere else in the grounds. Putting away his bow and arrow, he grinned at the opportunity.

With no delay, Silver allowed himself to float upwards, and onto the wall. Within seconds, Knights and Guards would flood back up to the stone wall, ready to protect the castle from people exactly like Silver. Neither his green cloak nor his silvery white fur would do him any good now that he was amongst a dark grey stone wall.

Quickly, Silver darted across the wall, and down some stone steps, which led to the inside of the castle's wall. He quickly hid in the shadows, behind a tall Suit of Armour as two Guards hurried past, eager to get to their posts. Quietly sighing with relief, Silver peered down the long corridor. Silver was curious to see what was behind a door that was at the very end of the room. He sprinted towards it, looked to the right to see if any guards were coming down the conjoining corridor, before pushing and pulling at the door. It was securely locked. Shame, that was were all of the Crown Jewels were often kept, behind mysterious doors. Sighing, Silver turned around, only to hear the voice of a certain Knight. Jet.

Panicked, Silver looked out of the nearby glassless, arched window. Without thinking, he lept out, levitating himself. As he was about to lower himself, he saw something out the corner of his eye. Looking up, he saw a brilliant stone tower. _So that's where the door must of led to._ He thought to himself, as he rose upwards. It was almost guarenteed that something worth of value could be brought back to the poor villagers.

As he crawled through the window, which was identical to the one he jumped out of, he was largely disappointed. It was simply a bedroom, not a safe for where the most prized gems in all of the Kingdom would be stowed. Wherever the Crown Jewels lay, they would most likely be guarded twenty-four seven.

Groaning, the hedgehog began to raid through the tower room. It quite clearly belonged to a lady of some kind, perhaps Shadow's daughter, the Princess. After twenty minutes of searching, Silver shook his head. He was not finding anything, but he refused to leave this castle empty-handed. The King's greedy brother owned too much, and the villagers owned too little. The balance was out of order, those who were not Royal nor noblepeople of some kind were treated as if they were vermin.

Spotting a chest over towards the bed, Silver grinned, walking towards it and knelt by it. As he opened it up, he smirked. Bags containing gold coins overflowed the chest, whilst strings of pearls and diamonds snaked between them. Putting all of the jewelry into his satchel, and grabbing one extrememly heavy bag, he stood to his feet. This would do the village well for a while. But no doubt he would have to return, money could only last so long, and Shadow's Knights believed that the King (Shadow's new title that Silver refused to use in his honour) deserved the money, diamonds and whatever else 'vermin' didn't deserve.

Shaking his head, he turned around on his heel and got ready to leave. But instead, he came face-to-face with fiery orange eyes. Silver stumbled back a bit, startled. The Princess stood before him. Even though she had been mentioned before by many people of the Kingdom, Silver had never seen her appearance. A cat, who's fur was a soft lilac and a white muzzle. Her attire, a purple layered dress, oddly covered up her arms and legs completely, not even below her neck was visible. Her gloved hands were on her hips, as she took a small step forwards. "And you must be Robin Hood." She said knowingly, the Princess' voice was calm, yet firm.

Dumbly, Silver nodded. She was in the way of the exit; the arched window. Yet his limbs acted as if they were stone, his mouth frozen. Surely, she would call for for her father's Knights. They would take him away, lock him in the dungeons beneath the castle, his execution would be arranged and his untimely death would come. Strangely enough, she didn't call for Jet or any of his guards. She simply eyed what he had in his hand, and turned towards her set of mahogany drawers and pulled out an aged parchment.

"Here. This is every detail of this castle." The Princess explained, pointing towards a drawn bird's eye view of the Princess' room. "We're here, at this moment of time." She looked at the stunned hedgehog up and down. "Now go, before someone sees you in here." She ushered, rolling up the map and handing it to him.

Silver's limbs finally allowed him to move, and he grabbed his stolen items and the map, before heading towards the window. He looked down, the drop wasn't too bad, not when he could use his telekinesis. It was a simple get away from here.

"Wait!" The Princess called. "Meet me by the Old Willow at nightfall." She intructed. A booming voice cried the name 'Blaze', and heavy footsteps began to echo louder and louder. "Quickly, Robin!" Blaze exclaimed.

"Call me Silver." The white hedgehog replied, his voice confident. She nodded, and with that, he hopped out of the window, landing safely at the bottom and ran back into the woods, his thieved items safely in his hand and satchel. _Meet my by the Old Willow at nightfall. _ Princess Blaze's words replayed in his mind. "I guess I'll see you there." Silver muttered to himself as he fled from the Castle. This was going to be very interesting.


	2. Wishes

Watching as the sun drowned into the horizon, Silver was hidden well behind the evergreen leaves of a tall tree, which stood by the Old Willow the Princess had instructed him to go to by nightfall. The hedgehog could not help but ponder if this was a wise idea, after all, she was the daughter to Shadow, the new King who was focused on hunting down Silver. Then again, if she was against his thieving ways, she would of called the Knights to have him taken immediately when he was in her room earlier that day.

Pushing his thoughts away, Silver knew he was safe. He could see if the Princess would bring anyone along that could be of danger. And she would not be able to see him, his cloak blended him in well with the leaves. He watched as a golden leaf fell from a nearby oak tree, dancing in the autumn breeze before resting upon the ground. The thief looked towards the sky, watching as twilight became the dark of the night. Slowly, his eyes began to close.

Hearing the crack of something breaking a twig, Silver's eyes snapped open again. As his heart began to pound faster and faster, his honey gold eyes watched as a cloaked figure stood by the willow tree alone. The figured removed their hood, to reveal a lilac head. The Princess, as promised, had arrived. She looked right and left, looking out for any sign of Silver approaching. Taking a deep breath and checking one last time that the Princess was alone, he sprung from the tree and landed on his feet, slightly startling the Royal Daughter.

For a moment, silence was only broken by the hoot of an owl. Silver glanced at Blaze, noting her magnifcant black cloak, which was lined inside with a deep purple material. It looked as if had never been worn before, opposing to Silver's own cloak which was scuffed and patched up with material of a different shade of green. Besides her cloak, she was still wearing what she had on earlier. After what seemed like an eternity of waiting for words to be spoken, Silver finally decided to ask the Princess for her reasons of this arrangement.

"Princess Blaze," He begun. "Forgive me if I sound impatient, but may I ask why you wanted us to meet?"

"Please, Blaze will do fine. My title is nothing of importance" She spoke, her soothing voice hinted worry. "Silver - wasn't it?" The white hedgehog confirmed this with a nod. "I wish..." Blaze inhaled sharply. "I wish to accompany you on your quests."

Silver was shocked, and took a step back. "You want to accompany me? But you're the Princess, daughter of Shadow."

"What did I say about the title?" The lilac cat replied impatiently. "And I'm fully aware of who my father is. Just because we're related doesn't mean I agree with his actions." She looked from right to left, frowning slightly.

"Sorry, sorry." He raised his hands, signalling he was not going to press further into the subject. "But are you sure? This isn't easy, and a mistake could bury you trouble." Silver's eyes followed Blaze's gaze. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm sure. I wouldn't be here otherwise." Blaze sighed. "Well, truth be told, it is forbidden for me to leave the castle under any circumstances since our arrival earlier this year. I have, as directed, not left the grounds until now. I only knew of this Old Willow as it sat along the horizon, it was like a landmark in this woodlands."

"Are you serious? I can promise you, there are much more magnificant places to go than this old tree." Silver smiled, reaching out his hand as an offer. "Let me show you."

Blaze closed her eyes. As much as she wanted to take his hand and allow him to show her the beauty of the woods, she knew deep down she could not. If her father had gotten word that she had escaped the castle, she would be hunted and brought back. Then, for sure, he would never let her out of his sight. Her father was fearing what happened to her mother may end up happening to Blaze herself...

"I..." The princess sighed, desperately wanting to go with Silver. "I'd love to."

The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them. She begun to explain her words had been a mistake, but she had already mindlessly took his hand, allowing him to pull her through the forest. The young thief wasn't as much of a fast runner as Blaze was, but she didn't mind. Besides, what would be the point of over taking him, when he is leading her?

They ran into the darkness of the forest, Silver keeping a sharp eye out so he could spot any possible dangers. Sure enough, he suddenly came to a halt, and hid behind a tree. He pulled Blaze back, making sure she was completely out of sight from two oncoming knights, who leaped through the trees upon their steeds. After they were clear out of sight, Silver began to run again, but Blaze pulled him backwards, causing him to fall backwards.

"They're looking for me!" She whispered loudly, as she helped the hedgehog to his feet. "We have to go back!"

Silver hopped up and shook his head. "They come out here every night in search for criminals. Believe me, they are blind as bats at this time of night." He reassured the cat, before continuing onwards. "Come on, we're almost there."

After 10 tiring moments of continuous running, an opening became visible. Grinning widely, Silver pushed himself to run even faster, clutching Blaze's hand firmer to make sure he didn't lose her. Making their way through the last of the trees and shrubbery, they stood still. Blaze gasped, and the telekinetic boy grinned at her. "Amazing, isn't it?"

Before them rest a great lake, the almost full moon's beams reflection glimmered in the water. Autumn leaves both covered the ground and swirled in the air. A soft breeze brushed against Blaze's muzzle, making her shiver. It was eerily quiet, not even the birds chirped. As she looked up, she could quite clearly see stars spread across the black-satin like sky.

"Wow." She breathed airly, had this what she had been missing, cooped up inside the castle? Looking to her right, she was about to speak to her new companion, but he was gone. "Huh? Silver?" She asked into the silence, turning around trying to find him.

"Down here." Silver said lazily, and she looked down to see the hedgehog relaxing upon the dead golden and brown leaves. "Just watching the stars. I could for hours." He nodded as he spoke. "Have you?"

"Watched the stars? Not exactly." Blaze would sometimes look out of a window for a brief moment, and whilst the twinkle of the stars would catch her eye, she wouldn't purposefully stop and stare.

"Well, come one then." He offered, his golden eyes glowing. Silver watched as Blaze worriedly felt her cloak. "Are you worried that you're going to get that mucky? Well, if you really want to be my Partner in Crime, so to speak, then unfortunately it will become tattered." He explained, but then sat up. "Here." The hedgehog removed his green cloak and laid it out next to him, gesturing for her to sit.

Hesitantly, she did so, her orange eyes followed as he layed back down. "Are you not going to become cold?" Blaze asked.

Silver shook his head. "I've been colder."

For a long while, there was complete silence as the two occupied themselves. Silver continued to watch the stars, and Blaze stared out into the water. The blissful peace was suddenly broken by an outcry from the white hedgehog.

"A shooting star!" He exclaimed, hopping to his feet and pointing directly above the two. Sure enough, a streak of white flashed across the sky. Blaze grinned, but she noticed Silver doing something strange. He had his eyes closed, and muttering something inaudiable. Confused, Blaze stood up by him and waited until he opened his eyelids again.

"What were you just doing?" The princess questioned curiously, her hands on her hips.

Silver frowned, as if he expected her to know. "Making a wish of course. You know, when you see a shooting star you're supposed to make a wish. But you can't say what your wish was, that will curse it."

Chuckling slightly, Blaze shook her head. "For someone who's on the King's most wanted criminal of England, you're not exactly the type who'd seem capable of that. You are very..." She trailed off, realizing however she may say her words, it might sound different to what she intended. "Never mind." The Princess said quickly. "We should return. I suspect dawn soon."

The thief put back on his cloak, and nodded. Wordlessly, he lead the way back through the woods, checking often to make sure Blaze was behind him. Not one of them spoke during the journey, they simply focused on returning back, listening to only the songbirds of the early morning, and the twigs breaking beneath their feet.

Stone walls finally came into view. Pink and blue streaks began to appear in the sky as sunrise approached. The castle was quiet, it almost seemed as if it was abandoned. Blaze walked ahead of Silver, and turned around. "Same time, same place?" She asked him, and he agreed. "Alright. I shall see you then." Then, she turned back to face the castle, hopped up onto the wall and back into her window. As her abilities allowed her to jump high and far, it made sneaking in and out quick and effortless.

Hanging back, the Princess watched as Silver turned and ran into the woods, not a single trace left indicating he had even been near the castle. The night that had just passed seemed surreal, yet, she loved every minute of it. The great legend of Robin Hood, she never expected she would come face to face with him. Not only that, but he was much different from what she had previously thought. His excitement over a simple shooting star still brought a smile to her face.

Sighing, she turned away from her glassless window, slipped into her nightwear and forced her cloak into the chest that Silver had stolen from last morning. After hopping into bed, her mind began replaying the night over and over. At first, she seemed weary of accompanying Silver on his thieving quests. At that moment, however, whilst she laid in her bed, she knew her decision was a great one. Delighted, she closed her eyes. Finally, she felt as if she could do something to change the Kingdom for the better.

**A slow chapter, but some of this will become important throughout the story. Hope you enjoyed it! **


	3. No hesitation

So weeks had passed since the alliance of Princess Blaze and Silver had been agreed to. The piles of dead leaves had been hiden under the white crystals of snow, which was at least 15 centimetres deep. Despite the cold, frosty air, the villagers enjoyed spending their time outside during the day, to build snowmen, and breathe in the freshness of winter.

Seventh of December, the silence of the night was disturbed by the sound of two figures speeding their way through the forest. They didn't stop until they reached a set of grand stone mansions. The two looked at each other, and nodded simultaneously. Both checked that the area was still, before hurrying over to one of the houses, their shoes imperfecting the untouched snow.

Using her acrobatic like moves to jump into the mansion, she landed gracefully landed on her feet. After she had silently confirmed to herself that the coast was clear, she waved her hand, beckoning Silver to follow her up, which he did so by leviating himself. After he landed with a quiet thud, he slowly began to walk down the dark, unlit halls. Blaze raised a non-existance brow at his unwise move to walk with no light, and managed to create a small, yet strong flame in the centre of her palm.

Suddenly, the snores that were being emitting from the bedroom suddenly stopped, which was followed by sudden movement. The pair froze in their tracks, the princess immediately allowing the wisps of fire in her hand to disappear. Seconds became minutes, and after what seemed like an eternity of silence and standstill, the heavy snores at last continued. The thief sighed with relief, and Blaze once again ignited the minute fire once again.

"Let's go." Silver whispered quietly, a boyish grin plastered onto his face as set off forwards. He slipped into a room to the right, and his companion followed. In the room was a single chest, heavily fastened with chains and a large padlock. Chuckling, he strode over and knelt by it. Pressing his hand onto the wooden box, he closed his eyes, focusing his energy. Suddenly, a muffled 'boom' came from the chest as it's structure weakened. Now they had to be quick, if the residence suspected a robbery then they would not have enough time to escape. Eagerly, Silver tore apart the box, revealing mounts of gold coins. He pulled a bag from his satchel, and crammed as much as he could into it, before standing up. As before, the snoring had switched to silence, their que to flee. With not even a gesture exchanged, they darted to the exit, and reached to the ground below, running into the woods.

After a while, Blaze piped up, "Well, I must admit, that was much more simple than usual. How did you know exactly where to go?"

"Got 'em before." Silver replied lazily, shrugging his shoulders. "Hence the ridiculous amount of chains and locks there were. Here." He tossed her the bag of gold, which she caught with no trouble.

"Ah. I see." She frowned a little bit. How long had he been doing this, exactly? Before she got the chance to ask, voices came from a near distance.

"I heard someone from this way." The voice said. "I see 'em, quick!"

Both Silver and Blaze knew that they had no time to retreat. So, preparing themselves for battle, Silver drew his sword from the sheath under his cloak, whereas her empty hand became alit with flames.

Two dark figures emerged from the shadows. The light from the fire gave a clearer view of their appearances. Both were ordinary hedgehogs, one was a dark red, and the other a light brown. A split second of relief washed over Silver as he realized they weren't knights of the kingdom's castle. However, devious smirks were on their faces, indicating that they knew exactly what was in the bag of stolen goods.

"All you have to do is hand over the bag, and we'll be on our way." The red hedgehog snarled, chuckling darkly.

"Just what do you take is for?" Blaze replied calmly.

"If you want to be like that, then I guess we have no other choice." The brown male nodded to his friend. Despite no vocal declaration, battle was about to commence.

Lunging himself forwards, Silver clutched his sword tightly as he took a powerful swing towards his brown foe. However, he wasn't quick enough, and his oppenent dodged effortlessly and drew out his own blade. They charged towards each other, their weapons clashing as they battled in perfect harmony, each attempting to give the other a ravaged hit. However, their abilities were almost equal, causing a long, yet repetitive fight that included only blocks.

Suddenly the brown hedgehog turn his head and smirked, paying no attention to the sword battle. Fool, Silver thought, as he raced forwards, swiping his enemy's leg, and watched as he dropped to his knees, whimpering in pain. Yet his gaze was still focused behind Silver, causing the said hedgehog to turn around. There stood the red hedgehog, towering over Blaze. He had managed to snatch the bag from her, now he had his own blade pointed to her neck, a vicious smile matched with victorious eyes.

It was almost as if a switch had suddenly been flicked in Silver's mind. Without wavering for even a second, he ran forwards, grabbing the red hedgehog by his neck and forcefully pinning him against the tree, knocking the air out of him. He did not let go, in fact, he raised him up, so his feet were no longer on the floor. Adrenaline surged through him, cold sweat chilling his back and his grip on his enemy's neck tightened and tightened. It was as if his arm had a mind of it's own. Despite this lack of control, he most definitely wasn't opposed to his own actions. Sound besides his racing heartbeat began to flood back into his ears, the choking noise coming from the red hedgehog, pleas from the other enemy, and yells from his own companion, Blaze.

"Stop it! You're going to kill him!" She shrieked, much to Silver's surpise. If she says so, he thought. But first, he had to make sure this two fools knew exactly who they were messing with.

"Listen to me. You dare even look our way, and I promise, you'll never see the light of day again. Understand?" Silver threatened, dropping him to the ground. His golden eyes followed as he watched as he scampered to his friends, and then as they escaped into the darkness. Only Blaze and Silver remained. Not a word being spoken, Blaze grabbed the bag of coins, and stormed off towards the lake. Confused, the thief followed her, breathing slow as he tried to calm himself.

As they did almost every night, they reached the bank of the lake. This time was different, Blaze was in front, teeth clenched as she walked towards the water's edge. A few seconds later, Silver emerged from the forest, frowning as he caught up to her.

"What was that all about?" Silver demanded, placing his sword back into his sheath.

Blaze spun around. "I should ask you the same question. What is wrong with you? You could of choked him to his death, for goodness' sake!"

Startled, he took a step back. She was mad with him for saving her? "Well, what was I supposed to do? Watched him kill you instead?" Silver felt his anger rising again.

"I could of handled it! I didn't need you to do that!" Blaze claimed, her own calm voice beginning to louden.

"His blade at your neck was your idea of handling it?" Silver couldn't believe he was having this arguement. "This isn't about pride, Blaze. Out of the castle, you're not a princess. You're a target with a ton of riches. You aren't protected by knights and walls. If they can, they will kill you!"

The lilac cat gave him a dangerous look, but she sighed heavily. "I'm going to return to the village with the gold. Do not follow me."

"If that's your request." Silver grumbled, watching her disappear into the night. With a hopeless grunt, he sunk to the floor, staring out into the lake. What was her problem? It might of not been the kindest way to deal with the situation, but he couldn't stand their like a gormless fool. Frustrated, the telekinetic hedgehog grabbed a pebble and chucked it into the still water, watching as the ripples slowly faded each time one was produced. No more he could say or do that would help himself, he wrapped his cloak around himself as he laid onto the ground and rolled onto his side. Luckily, the saltiness of the water kept snow away, so the ground was only slightly cold.

An hour or so later, familiar footsteps could be heard approaching. Normally, Silver would of shot straight up, but as he recognized that it was Blaze, he pretended he was asleep. He figured that she had returned to the castle, like she did after their robberies. Feeling her stand over him, he tensed a little bit, wondering what on eath she was doing back at the lake.

"You were right. I'm sorry." The princess whispered, before going around to the other side of him, where she could see his face. She knelt beside him, and he could feel her breath as she leaned closer. The feel of soft lips planting a kiss on his cheek surprised him, but he managed to stay calm. "Thank you." She said softly, before getting up and going back around the other side of him. He expected to hear the sound of her steps fade away, but instead, they stopped abruptly, proceeded by a couple of shuffles and an exhausted exhale of breath. Silver couldn't help but to wonder what she was doing, so he sat up noiselessly. At first, he could see nothing at all, the blackness of that night blanketing everything into darkness. But as his eyes adjusted, he saw his friends turned away from him, laying besides him. Resting himself once more, a small smile appeared on his face as he drifted into sleep.


End file.
